1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for teaching a child, and in particular to devices for familiarizing a child with a musical instrument having a keyboard, as for example, a piano keyboard, and for familiarizing a child with musical concepts.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the prior art, it is known to use a chart and a set of dummy keys, some of which resemble the white keys of a piano keyboard and some of which resemble the black keys of a piano keyboard, to teach the arrangement and names of the keys of a standard piano keyboard. The chart is marked with the alphabetical names of the keys represented on the chart and the dummy keys are marked with the alphabetical names and/or staff notations. The chart is placed in an upright position on a piano keyboard by slipping the chart into the space adjacent to the rear ends of the black keys of the keyboard. Then the dummy keys are placed over the piano keyboard keys in their proper position relative to the divisions on the chart.
Such devices are not well suited to the needs of young children since both the keyboard and the chart are often unfamiliar to them. These devices also require the dummy keys to be matched with the chart by placing the dummy keys over the keyboard, thereby presenting the child with the opportunity to press the keys of the keyboard instead of concentrating on the proper placement of the dummy keys with respect to the chart.
It is also known in the prior art to color code interfitting dummy white keys and dummy black keys. Color is added to the dummy keys so that dummy keys of the same diatonic scale share the same color in order to teach a music student the diatonic scales. While such devices may be appropriate for some music students, such devices do not permit a young child to easily and properly position the dummy keys since many keys will share the same color. An inability to easily and properly position the dummy keys may frustrate the young music student and thereby inhibit the child's enthusiasm for learning.